Wish Upon A Well
by Love of the Twilight
Summary: It's the Well's anniversary date, and strange things are happening in both the Feudal Era and the present Japan. The Well is starting to develop strange powers, in which brings the rest of the crew into the present. Adventures of crew in present.


Ok, people welcome to the beginning of my wonderful story, Once Upon A Dream. As maybe some of you know, this is the edited form of "Over the Hills, to Kagome's Time We Go!". I'm sorry that I had to redo this again, but I recently got some new ideas, and I didn't want to have to go through the trouble of redoing it all over, hehe. Sorry.Well, it's at a bit of a rough start, but it gets going later on, so you know. I'll add some lyrics to this chapter. Sorry theres not enough dialougue, but then again this is just the _prolougue. _Prolouge. ( Get it, Jamie?).

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters entitled to Inuyasha, however I do own the ones that I will throw in, and this story. Oh yes, and I also do not own grumble the song Once Upon A Dream. The makers of Sleeping Beauty do. (At least, I think TT )

Any constructive criticsm or comments can be accepted in either a review or you can email the's story folks, and ahh...um...just go have some fun with it! - L.o.t.T. (Love of the Twilight)

Story: Wish Upon A Well  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Love of the Twilight

* * *

Chapter One  
Just An Ordinary Day  
L.o.t.T. 

88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88

The burning sun set behind the lush green hills, signaling that the day was coming to an end. The music of the hills and beyond quieted down to a soft ballad just as a beautiful girl danced her way underth the autumn-touched leaves. A dirt path strewn the way to the spring of sparkling clear water that she was making way towards. Little did the young woman know that a pair of intense golden eys watched her every move.

He watched her from behind the tall oaken trees. The falling leaves matched in harmony with the girl's movements. It seemed almost as if she was doing an invisible waltz, one that only she knew and an old friend would know. His heart saddened, for this would be his last night with her. Her soft, black hair twirled as she began to sing softly.

"I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.."

She trailed off, swerving underneath the blossoming twilight. The half demon sighed, daring to whisper aloud,

"An unmatchable beauty, even for the heavens, my love,"

His eyes quickly turned from a passionate color to a lustful one as the lady started to undo her dressings, for even at this time it was hott. The man covered his eyes, knowing that if she continued it would not be in his power to resist.

The demon emerged from the trees to silently join her waltz.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he guinely bowed and offered his hand toward the woman, prompting her to turn around and fall into his muscular arms. She gladly took his hand, as if she had been waiting for him.

"Shall we, then?" The woman couldn't quite tell who he was, but whoever it was gave her a strong feeling of nostalgia. It felt right, as they walked out to the clearing and bowed to each other.

They twisted and turned about, like angels at a holy ceremony. She swore that she could see his wings, bright and shining as the moon. He softly sung to her,

"Yet I know its true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do-"

The couple danced faster and faster, until he left her breathless to. He had almost forgotten his heinous task as-

"-You'll love me at once  
The way you did once  
Upon a dream,"

"My good sir, I must ponder to ask.. Have we met before?" asked the lady.

"If we had, it should very well have been in our dreams,"

The night was upon them now, and the man's silver hair could be made out from the lustrious moonlight that decreed itself upon him. Drowned in the music, it seemed that all they could do was keep up the trance that was fixed.

"But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once  
Upon a dream..."

She leaned in closer and their faces were almost touching but alas...

They finished, and the man took a step back to reveal the blade hung at his hip. He had a look of sorrow on his face as he pushed away to end their entrancement, golden eyes full of remorse and guilt. The woman gave him a quisitve look.

The half-demon quickly turned around and paced back and forth, seeming to be deciding with himself. She went to comfort him, and as she touched his shoulder, he acted on impulse, pulling a blade from his dark muddled trench-coat.

"Forgive me, my love...Believe me, if it could be this way, I would warrant it always and forever...he is making me do this...forgive me, forgive me...," The half-demon stepped back, but not before he thrust the blade into the woman's heart, tears now trickling down his eyes. The woman gasped as he kissed her, poison on his lips. "Forgive me...Kagome"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" Inuyasha yelled at the TV. "I should have WON that one!" He threw his controller down on the ground. Souta sighed inwardly as he shook his head. He made a mental note to keep the game systems in a safe when the hanyou stopped by the Higurashi house.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. She was having a pleasant dream, or at least until the very ending...The tedious shouts of Inuyasha followed their way up the stairs into the open door of Kagome's room. She sighed. Now she would have to get up. _Well, no one ever said that Inuyasha was much of a morning person anyway..._

* * *

A young miko sighed as she made her slow, exhausted, walk downstairs to where the boys's were arguing. Last night, that had stayed up to all hours chasing each other in the yard, hitting each other with pies because Inuyasha had 'acidentally' thrown one at Shota.Eventually,the girlfell asleep where she stood at her battle station, whereas Inuyasha had to carry her up to her room to let the 'sleeping beauty' get some peace. Kagome gathered about her a glorious smile as she remembered the sweet victory over Inuyasha with pie. Peach pie, to be exact. 

Inuyasha stopped playing the video games and stepped on Sota's head. Literally. He folded his arms, and grunted towards the miko's directions. The hanyoujumped back when he saw the dopey grin on the girl's face._ Last time she did that, it meant...s-s-si-S-S-I-T! _

"Listen! I didn't do it- look whatever he said, it wasn't my-" He stopped as Kagome stuffed a poptart in his mouth. She snorted as he gagged on the sugary substance. Kagome patted him between the ears, smiling at him like he was a cute lil' puppy.

"And good morning to you to, sunshine," She laughed as he spit out pieces of strawberry at her.

"Good morning, to you, _wench_,"

Sota intervened at this, feeling a fight coming on. He protectively hugged his game sphere, remembering the _last _time Inuyasha got mad and took it out on his baby. The boy quickly thought of a way that would escape him from the fight; he usually had an escape plan, but he'd never expectedhe'd need onein the living room.

"Well, I see you're doing well..." Kagome politely nodded to the screen. Inuyasha gave her a short harrumph and retrieved to the outside, where the cute cat sat underneath the tree. Kagome shrugged as Inuyasha slammed the door behind him, obviously angered at losing.

Inuyasha gave a startled look as the lazy cat in front of him tore his claws at the hanyou. _Stupid cat._ The half-demon pulled out his cheeks and stuck out his tongue, scaring the animal into the bushes.  
_Hmph, that'll teach 'im-_

"Kagome-"

Kagome gave a small tap on his back, surprising him. Usually he would hear the girl, but was instead to busy tormenting the cat. He swerved around in one motion only to meet a-

SPLAT.

Inuyasha's face was being absorbed by a light and fluffy substance, preferably the bitter-tasting pie that the miko had only made the night before. He looked like he had a beard now, just as the elders in Kaede's village had. Kagome laughed aloud, smiling innocently. Inuyasha had to give a laugh of his own now, only to stop short.

"Kagome, you've got ten seconds to get the hell away..." The girl laughed as she started to run towards the shrine. _One._

_Two._

Her laughter rang through his ears as she ran towards the Well.

_Three-four-five-six-seven.._

She closed the door behind her, preparing herself for a full-out attack.

_Eight, nine.._

He gave a small chuckle, wiping the creamy stuff of of his eyes.

"Ten," Inuyasha bolted towards the Well, letting go a short gasp of excitement. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha would all play games like this, but it felt more special to Inuyasha when it was just Kagome. She taught them many games; tag, hide and seek, capture the flag, and many more.

Kagome grinned as Inuyasha opened the door. She stood on top of the Bone Eater's Well, eyes glinting with madness and joy. The young girl gave a slow wink as she let herself fall backwards into the dark depths.

"Catch me if you can,"

Inuyasha gave a short laugh._ She can run, but she can't hide._ He dove in after her, falling on top of the girl's slender body. They fell in together, rolling along as they continued there journey through time.

88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo

Sango growled as the man's hand threatinglywavered overto her backside. _Pervert.._

SLAP! The demon slayer's hand made contact with the monk's cheek as his hand made contact with her backside. Miroku rubbed his cheek passionately, glory still in his fingers and love on the mind.

"Forgive me, my dearest Sango, but you do know, X marks the spot..." He pointed to her bottom where there was a black X painted on from her sitting on the map.

Twitch.

Smile.

"Miroku...Turn around please...I er...have something for you," She grinned unnaturally. Usually, she would be attacking him with all her might, but Miroku would have liked to think otherwise.

Grin.

"Mmm..." _I hope it's a backrub._

Gasp.

Something slimy was being painted over his head as Sango quickly took aim with the Hirokutsai. A black X was now on the back of his head.

Thud.

"You're right, _lech_, X _does _mark the spot. For your big ego, that is," She sighed as she picked up the monk by his robes, setting him down by a tree. "Now listen, if we want this plan to work, we have to hurry or else Kagome and Inuyasha will be back..._speak of the devil_!" Sango cried as she rolled up the map with her's and Miroku's plan. A blue light emitted from the Well just as soon as a small kitsune could walk out from the lush forest, carrying with him a basket of assorted berries.

The light had vanished as quickly as it came.

"Huh?" The small fox demon peered over the edge of the wood, looking down as far as the eye could see. "They should be back by now.." Shippo was to busy looking curiously to notice Sango and Miroku scurrying with materials back to the campsite.

A deep scream pierced the Well as two large objects fell painfully up into the Feudal Era. Shippo gasped as he saw a white-bearded creature staring at him blankly, lying over an angry priestess.

"Could it be...no...yes...wait..." He stepped back, eyes shining with happiness.

"SANTA!"

88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo88oo

Well there you have it, more interesting things to come. Chapter will be up soon, sorry for the delay. Thanks to those few who did review my other stories, you're great, really.

Luvs yas!

L.o.t.T.


End file.
